


Inconvenient Neighbors

by AngelWingsandBrokenThings



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings
Summary: Jack was doing just fine. At least he was, that is until the put a big attractive alpha in the cubicle next to him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High key inspired by the fic Love Thy Neighbor by Diamond Winters. Like really high key.

Jack was doing just fine. At least he was, that is until the put a big attractive alpha in the cubicle next to him. He’s physically fine sure, he’s responsible about taking his suppressants and can control himself just fine. It’s just y’know, every time he glances over he can see his cubicle neighbor out of the corner and he has heart palpitations.

It was sad really, especially given the fact that Jack didn’t even know the guy’s name, he had him labeled as “ _ That Guy _ ” in his head. His friend Wade heard plenty about  _ That Guy, _ probably way more than he had ever wanted to hear about Jack’s love life, or lack thereof. 

“You know you could just say hi right?” Wade asks tiredly. He sat next to Jack at the bar they’d been meeting up at every Friday evening after work at for the last 2 years. “Like you just say ‘Hi my name is Jack do you want to go out’ that’s all you have to do.”

“You and I both know, no I can’t. It’s not that fuckin’ easy” Jack huffed glaring at the taps in front of him while he sipped at his ale. “I’ll get reported to HR, especially if he finds out I’m a damn omega. I’ll get put on the list”

“That’s not even legal, you’re being paranoid.” Wade rolled his eyes. “There’s plenty of omegas at work and you know it” 

“Yeah but if they find out they’ll move me next to the others and the betas”

“Oh, like me?” Wade rolled his eyes at Jack and stood up and started to put his coat on. “Poor you might have to sit next to  _ Wade _ ”

“ _ Exactly _ ” Jack whined at him as he also stood up to get ready to leave.

Wade huffed and clapped him on the back. “I’ll see you Monday, try not to work yourself into a sad puddle before then”

“No promises” Jack cracked as he walked towards the door.

* * *

By the time the weekend passed and Jack was sitting back down at his desk he’d managed to wrangle his brain back into working order. He sighed as he settled in the off-kilter chair he’d resigned himself to and watched his computer slowly whirr to life. He was in a few after 9 o’clock so most of the people around him were already sitting and typing away. 

Jack works as a data entry technician at a company that specializes in pheromone suppressant services. It pays well, gets him sick discounts on his supplies, and it means he doesn’t have to talk to people at all at work. The downside here is he doesn’t get to talk to his hot cubicle neighbor without interrupting everyone around him’s workflow. Talking was a no-no unless you work in the call center but that’s to customers. At least he got to listen to music at work all day. He slipped on his headphones as he typed in his password and pulled up all his neccesary browser tabs and windows. He shifted the calculator to his right an inch to the left and the snowglobe on his left just a smidge backward. There. Perfect.

Now that he was all set up it was time to zone out for 8 hours, letting the spirit of typing take over his body. He’s not sure how long he was under the keyboards spell before someone tapped his shoulder and knocked him out of his alphabetical/numerical haze. 

Frantically he whipped his headphones off as he turned sharply, send his phone flying down the aisle and knocking a bunch of pens off his desk. 

“Shit sorry” His cubicle neighbor apologized bashfully holding papers out to him. “Didn’t mean to startle you”

“Uh yeah, no problem?” Jack choked out accepting the offered papers. The guy smiled at him before sliding back to his own desk leaving Jack sitting with his brain still trying to catch up. Hurriedly he gathered his spilled pens and darted over to grab his phone as everyone glanced over at the movement. 

He rolled his chair back to his desk and tried getting settled back in. The papers were just the normal policy updates that went around occasionally. He glanced them over before signing them and passing them to the person next to him who was much less startled than he was at being tapped. 

Jack sat in his chair staring blankly at his screen, program just waiting for him to start typing but he just couldn’t focus. Was he being shallow by having a crush on someone that he didn’t even know? Jack prided himself as being a level-headed omega that didn’t just fall for a whiff of scent or for strong jaw lines, flowing hair, warm eyes… God Jack was in deep.

Why couldn’t he be anything other than an omega? Like sure Alphas generally were kinda emotional about scents and mates but at least he’d feel less embarrassed about it. Maybe he should take Wade’s advice and say hi before he got creepy.

Determined, he rolled his chair back and turned. Right as he opened his mouth-

“Jack can I have a word with you?” A hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up to his boss looking at him sternly.

“Of course” Jack said automatically standing to follow as his manager, Stephen, led him to the private office. Stephen didn’t look back as he walked and Jack’s stomach filled with dread as they drew closer to the opened door at the end of the hall. Had they found out about him? It’s not like he’d been particularly been hiding it too much. He just didn’t correct them when they’d assumed. The release of such information was entirely voluntary but he knew they’d be ticked if they found out he’d been assigned as an alpha and never said anything.

His palms were clammy by the time Stephen closed the door behind him and gestured him to sit. Unhelpfully He remained silent and expressionless as Jack sat. After what was too tense of a minute he spoke.

“We wanted to ask you something about the information that you provided when you filled out the employment forms.” He paused, causing Jack’s stomach to drop. “You filled out your name as Jack but your ID and everything says Sean?”

_ Oh thank god _

“...I’ve worked here for two years and you’re questioning this now?” Jack asks chuckling.

“Well I mean- Look it takes forever to file things and for stuff to go through” Stephen defended.

“Yeah yeah,” Jack snickered, “My legal name is Sean but I go by Jack, sorry no one really calls me Sean but my mom at this point, so I forget to fill out forms right”

“No problem, that’s all I needed though you’re free to go”

“Thanks” Jack said as he scuttled back to his desk ignoring the questioning looks he got from his coworkers. He plopped back into his chair and adjusted his snow globe again.

“Got sent to the principles office?” 

Jack looked up to see his cubicle neighbor smiling at him sympathetically.

“Nah I just fucked up a form. Not too bad this time”

“Ah but there’s always a next time” He joked as he swiveled boredly in his chair. “In case you were worried, you haven’t missed out on anything, the systems being rebooted so we can’t do anything.

Sure enough, Jack looked over as his computer turned itself off. “Huh, it didn’t even seem that bad today” He snorted. 

They sat there for a second, this was uncharted territory.

“I’m Mark” He said with a little wave.

“I’m Jack” Jack replied with a matching wave.

He knew his name.  _ His name _ . God he needed to get himself together. Here he was a grown man all fluttery with just a name.

“Nice to meet you Mark” Jack said as he shoved his headphones over his ears and turned back to his desk. He’s a useless human being sometimes. He determinately didn’t look up at Mark even though he really didn’t have anything to look at.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bob he hates me,” Mark said as he shoveled his lunch into his mouth.

“I highly doubt it, everyone in this office is awkward and you know it” Bob replied calmly. “I’m pretty sure poor people skills is a job requirement around here” He glanced towards the janitor that was staring at a sink blankly watching it drip.

Mark met his gaze and choked a little. “You’re not wrong I guess, I just don’t really know how to break the ice around here. Everyone seems to already know everyone.”

“Being new is rough buddy, you just gotta be friendly” 

“I tried that! He just blew me off” Mark gestured helplessly. “He had literally nothing else to do and still decided to ignore me. That’s gotta be a bad sign.

“I’m telling you Mark, you just have to power through the awkward exterior. Besides, you know how weird alphas get around other alphas sometimes.” Bob said reasonably which MArk had to concede he was right.

“Alright, you’ve got me there. I just don’t understand the frat bro mentality some people get.”

Bob shrugged and finished his lunch. Mark took this time to finish what was left of his packed sandwich and swept the crumbs off his lap.

“Bob hear me out I’ve got an idea,” Mark paused to make sure his friend was paying attention. “I just have to embrace the alpha-ness. Treat him like a true bro”

“What-” Bob stared at him in disbelief “What the fuck Mark”

“No no, just hear me out,” Mark held up his hands as they stood to head back into the office. “If I speak the language he’ll be more open.”

“Jack really doesn’t seem like that kind of guy. This is going to end badly”

“How would this end badly?” Mark grinned.

* * *

“What?” Jack stuttered out staring at the alpha peering at him.

“Do you want to go out clubbing?” Mark asked gently, almost as if he was speaking to a frightened rabbit and not a very confused Jack. They’d just gotten back from lunch and as Jack was trying to readjust his desk decor once more Mark had approached him out of the blue.

“Why?” Was all that Jack could manage to get out. This was not at all one of the things he’d expected to come out of talking to and then immediately ignoring Mark. For a second he’d wondered if Mark was asking him out as a courting gesture but he shoved that thought way down.

“Well you know how we alphas are,” Mark proclaimed. Alright definitely not a courting gesture then, what the fuck. “We have to you know, work all that alpha energy out, throw some fists, dance the night away with some omegas, all that good stuff”

This was a test, Jack realized with a pang of fear, Mark had seen through his ruse and was going to force him out into the open. Well Jack wasn’t one to step down from a challenge, no knot-head alpha was going to intimidate him into submission.

“Yeah man sounds great. Where we going?” Jack shot back forcing a grin onto his face. Mark lit up at the response and glanced at his phone. 

“Uh there’s this place I’ve wanted to check out for ages downtown, you ever heard of  _ The Pressure Cooker _ ?

Having heard of a place require going outside and interacting with people and things. “Oh yeah I go there all the time.”

“Cool! Friday night we’ll meet there around 9?”

“Yeah of course man” Jack could barely hold in the broiling fear in his gut. Why couldn’t he just say no? Why couldn’t he just shut his face and act normal? Mark turned back to his desk and Jack followed suit putting on his headphones making a note on his phone about the outing and also making a separate note to google the pressure cooker later.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack did not google the pressure cooker, and he regrets that very much, as he stares up at the foreboding club in front of him as the alpha bouncer glares at him from behind the line of patrons funneling in. This was the most grossly sexual club on the block, why the hell did Mark choose this place. He obviously was choosing the most challenging club for Jack to go in. He respected Mark’s decision and wandered over to get in line with everyone else. He could smell both strong pheromones reeking on everyone, and the presence of artificial pheromones that were marketed to match up even the most career singles out there.

The stench was overwhelming and the more time passed the more he wanted to flee. By the times the line spat him out in front of the scrutinizing bouncer.

“Presentation or $60 beta cover charge” He spat out. Jack wasn’t even sure if that was legal but he really didn’t have enough cash on him to cover both the charge and his drinks for the night.

“Omega” Jack muttered under his breath trying not to say it too loud in case Mark was nearby.

“What was that pipsqueak?” The bouncer nudged him roughly.

“I said I’m an omega,” Jack said louder this time still not raising his head. The bouncer seemed to look him over unconvinced, the suppressants were likely doing their job.

“Yeah sure, me too” He chuckled. 

Jack dug out his driver’s license and thrust it towards him, the omega symbol printed on the back. The bouncer glanced at it and likely decided he didn’t actually care enough to look too hard. 

“Fine fine move along”

Jack ducked through the door and shoved his wallet back into his pocket and made his way to the bar. The room was hazy and the music was so loud it seemed to be shutting off the rest of his sense. God all he wanted to do was sleep, why did he agree to this?

The lights were dimmed except for pulsating red and purple lights. He could see stages with poles with people dancing and grinding. All he cared about was getting a good glass of literally anything alcoholic to soothe his nerves.

By the time he’d managed to get through the crowd to the bar, there was hollering at the other side of the club and Jack felt like he was losing it. He managed to wave down the bartender and shout out his drink order, passing his ID to her when she asks. She nods and hands it back as she sets to work making his drink.

She slides it to him along with a green silicone bracelet. “It’s for an event tonight,” she explains with a wink.

That’s probably not a good sign. He pays for the drink and slides away to find a corner to hide in. He could probably leave and make it home with Mark finding him there was still hope.

“You made it!” A voice shouts from behind him. Nevermind. Jack turns while slapping a smile on his face. 

“Hey man!” He shouted over the pulsating beat. He could see a crowd growing behind Mark on the dance floor and it was worrying him how scantily clad everyone was. It seemed that him and Mark were the only ones in casual clothing.

  
  


“I was worried you’d bale on me, to be honest.” Mark rubbed his neck. “I’m glad you came though. So uh, let’s gets get some omega tail.”

Mark was the weirdest alpha Jack had ever met. 

“For sure” Jack nodded in what he hoped looked like earnest and not boiling anxiety. They stared at each other for just a second too long like they both weren’t sure what they were supposed to be doing.

“You gonna get a drink?” Jack asked, feeling awkward about the glass in his hand that he was nervously sipping out of.

“Nah I don’t drink, kind of allergic” Mark said offhandedly. Why the fuck were they even out clubbing then, Jack definitely wasn’t going home with anyone. Maybe if he got Mark laid he’d leave and Jack could escape this situation.

Alright new plan: Operation Get Mark Laid. 

He was a hot alpha so it shouldn’t be too hard. It would only hurt a little, he was off-limits after all. Couldn’t really sleep with him without Mark finding about the whole omega thing and then he’d get moved at work and maybe even fired, and then he’d have no job and he’d end up on the streets, and-

“Who’s ready for a good time!” The DJ shouted over the crowd, cutting Jack’s thoughts off and grabbing Mark’s attention. A holler went up in response and the room was jittering with excitement.

“Now as you all know it’s the first Friday of the month, so you know what the means” 

Another chorus of cheers went up and Jack and Mark slowly turned to look at each other with shared looks of fear. What the hell had they gotten into?

“If anyone needs their bracelets, see Chelsea at the bar, everyong else, let’s get this show on the road! For anyone new to our little slice of paradise, on the first Friday of each month we have what we like to call our heat party. You lonely? We’ll find you a mate tonight. Everyone gets a bracelet according to their orientation, and as everyone knows we’ve our fantastic little fog machines, so if any of you are on suppressants, you’ll be free to let loose tonight.

_ Oh Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be real I listened to Shakira to write this chapter and I refuse to stop


End file.
